Worth The Wait!
by sexysarkivator
Summary: Takes place during Season 2, episode 10. Justin makes the wait worth Andrew's while....
1. Chapter 1

THIS TAKES PLACE DURING SEASON 2 EPISODE 10

Once they checked everyone was asleep, Andrew and Justin turned the TV and videogame off and focused their attentions on each other. Andrew leant forward and caught Justin's lips with his own; they kissed passionately, their tongues locked in heavy duelling. After they broke away, both panting and sweating, they looked at each other, eyes glazed with lust and Justin jumped on top of Andrew, taking off his shirt hurriedly with increasing arousal. Once the shirt was off, he looked at Andrew and smiled that sexy smile and sucked and licked Andrews's nipples. Andrew moaned loudly, pushing on Justin's head to continue, which Justin more than happily complied with. His teeth scratched over Andrew's nipple, scratching them, and nibbling them softly, making Andrew moan more loudly, Andrew writhed and lifted himself up rubbing his growing erection against Justin's growing one as well. They both moaned at the contact of cock rubbing cock even though they felt it through their jeans.

Justin moved up and looked at Andrews face, his cheeky grin warming Andrew, very quickly they took off their jeans and boxers, both black, Andrew also took off Justin's shirt covering up his rigid, solid muscle chest, Andrew just gawked loving the solid chest that looked so damn irresistible, Justin however, didn't want to wait for Andrew, they were lying next to each other, both completely naked. Justin reached down and grabbed Andrews cock, his thumb rubbing the head of the 7.5inch cock, after a moment of Andrew gasping and moaning Justin's name, Justin took his thumb into his mouth tasting Andrew's precum, loving the taste, but not content with just precum.

However, Andrew wanted to be dominant, as Justin tasted his precum Andrew bent down quickly and put Justin's 8inch cock into his mouth, Justin's face showed huge shock and surprise but after a second his face turned to one of sincere pleasure, he groaned and whispered Andrews' name. Andrew had never sucked him off before, but he was a natural Justin thought. Andrews tongue massaged the whole length of Justin's cut cock. He enveloped the entire cock, deep throating him. Andrew, whilst doing this had an interesting idea, he hummed, the vibrations of Andrews humming went through Justin's cock and he moaned loudly, groaning. Justin reached down and started jerking off Andrew with his hand, rubbing it slowly, his thumb moving over the head, rubbing harder, as Andrew sucked him harder, Justin wanked faster until Andrew moaned loudly, causing vibrations to surge through Justin's cock making him cum, making him wank faster, making Andrew cum. 

Andrew drank all the cum down, loving the taste of Justin. A taste he wanted to have every day. After he drank down all of the cum, Justin pushed Andrew down onto the bed straight and went down to Andrew's navel and sucked and drank all the cum on Andrews firm built chest, before enveloping Andrews cock drinking the rest of the cum down. Justin looked up at Andrew, Andrew looked up at Justin and they kissed each other, strongly, passionately their tongues writhing against each other, tasting each others cum on their selves, a taste they loved, their cum on the others tongue and mouths was intoxicating.

After kissing each other for a while, they lay down in bed together and naked and fell asleep against each other, their legs, arms and chests wrapped around each other, perfectly content. Both had dreams of the next day, when they had gym together, unfortunately they would both be ill and wouldn't be able to do it. They'd have to spend that hour together in that sweaty changing room, with one hell of a large shower...


	2. Showering away the dirt, or making it

THIS TAKES PLACE THE DAY AFTER CHAPTER ONE...

As they had both planned, they both had forged notes excusing them from gym, the coach, a particularly vindictive man, told them to stay in the changing room, instead of letting them come out and watch the others. Andrew and Justin both put on façades on incredulity, but accepted the coach's decision, with a humble head. As soon as the coach slammed the door shut, they began kissing hard, roughly and passionately, as they were kissing they were taking off each others clothes and making their way to the very large and very wide and enclosed shower.

Once they got there, they stopped kissing and just looked at each other panting; both of them were rock hard and naked, the long line of clothes going from one side of the changing room to the other. Justin smiled his sexy smile and turned on every shower in the block, over 15 showers were turned on all of them neither hot, nor cold but pleasant warmth, the showers were quite close together, so it was like continuous warmth. Justin took Andrew's hand and took him deep into the showers and pulled him down to the tile floor and covered Andrews's body with his.

They kissed passionately, their legs writhing together, their large cocks rubbing against each other, enticing moans and groans and whispered pants from both of them. Justin then looked down at Andrew, and smiled that sexy smile and moved down Andrews's body, ravishing his wet neck, sucking, licking and biting, so by the time he reached Andrews's chest, Andrews neck looked like a relief map of the Andes. Whilst Justin was making this map on Andrews's neck, Andrew, who had never had this done to him before, groaned and moaned Justin's name, eyes bulging at the sensation of Justin's teeth scraping against his neck.

Justin moved further down and gently scraped his teeth against Andrews's nipples and went swiftly down his chest, down past the bellybutton, then sucking Andrews treasure trail and then reached a bush of hair covering a very large friend very happy to see Justin. Justin looked at Andrew, smiled and instead of touching the cock, moved right past it and took Andrews balls in his mouth, taking the entire bag in his mouth, his tongue moving around it, he hummed letting the vibrations ricochet through Andrews balls giving him an amazing sensation. Justin then moved his tongue up Andrews main vein on his cock and softly and minimally sucked Andrews head, his tongue delving into Andrews slit, before releasing the cock from his mouth and blowing softly on the cock. 

Andrew moaned and grunted to Justin, "For fucks sake Justin, please, please just do it now"; Justin very slightly nodded and just like that engulfed Andrews cock. He then took the cock away from his mouth and said to Andrew in a hoarse lust ridden voice, "I'm going to fuck you now, like never before", with the warm water smashing down on their entwined bodies, Justin picked up Andrews legs and slowly inserted his large cock into Andrews tight hole, with only water as lube it wasn't the best entrance, but it worked, they both groaned. Justin loved Andrews's tightness and loved seeing Andrews face lighting up in total ecstasy as Justin slowly fucked him. Once Justin got right the way into Andrew, he stopped, letting Andrew relax and get used to Justin's large member being inside him.

After a minute, Andrew still with a look of pure ecstasy nodded and Justin pulled out almost completely only leaving his head in and then thrust in and smashed against Andrews prostate, Andrew screamed with pure pleasure, he screamed "JUSTIN!!!". Justin then started getting into a rhythm, once this rhythm was established; he took Andrews cock and started jerking him off in turn to his thrusts. Andrew groaned, as did Justin, soon they were close, the water smashing against their bodies, was a strong aphrodisiac, the water mingling with their sweat, the thrusts and wanking got stronger and faster, both of them moaning, groaning and screaming each others names till Andrew came all over his chest and Justin's hand, the result of the orgasm made Andrews ass clench and made Justin explode his seed deep in Andrew, as Justin spilled his considerably sized seed deep into Andrew he groaned Andrew name and collapsed on top of Andrew. Andrews cum mixing on both of their bodies.

As they were lying there together, naked under the streaming water, they looked at the time, only 20 minutes passed, when they heard a voice say "what the hell are you two doing?!"

To be Continued...


End file.
